


CUPIDO

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Tras pasar unos cuantos milenios, seis para ser exactos, viviendo entre los humanos había varias cosas que el demonio Crowley nunca había alcanzado a entender. Una de ellas era su necesidad de celebrar días aleatorios del calendario de acuerdo a eventos intrascendentes. Año nuevo, pascuas, Navidad, cumpleaños y esas cosas.Conforme el mes de febrero se manifestaba con sus gélidas mañanas Crowley noto como los ventanales, puertas y vitrinas en SOHO empezaba a cubrirse de corazones y querubines de papel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	CUPIDO

CUPIDO  
Tras pasar unos cuantos milenios, seis para ser exactos, viviendo entre los humanos había varias cosas que el demonio Crowley nunca había alcanzado a entender. Una de ellas era su necesidad de celebrar días aleatorios del calendario de acuerdo a eventos intrascendentes. Año nuevo, pascuas, Navidad, cumpleaños y esas cosas.  
Conforme el mes de febrero se manifestaba con sus gélidas mañanas Crowley noto como los ventanales, puertas y vitrinas en SOHO empezaba a cubrirse de corazones y querubines de papel.   
Tras una corta investigación supo que una vez más, se acercaba la celebración de un tal San Valentín. Su naturaleza demoniaca le empujaba a repeler todo lo que fuera tierno, empalagoso y romántico y aunque sus recientes elecciones de compañía decían bastante lo contrario toda la alegoría referente a San Valentín le causaba malestar.  
Ciertamente el ambiente romántico era propicio para tentar a los humanos con sus insinuaciones malignas. Después de todo no puede haber amor sin celos, sin resentimientos y sin corazones rotos.  
Los humanos eran unos románticos incurables y era algo que había visto muy claramente a lo largo de los años; que suerte que él y su naturaleza oscura estaban a salvo de toda esa cursilería.  
O al menos así lo pensaban.  
En resumen los humanos necesitaban dar sentido a sus vidas mediante estos eventos y cuando Crowley vio a Azirafel colgando una guirnalda de corazones rojos sobre el ventanal se dio cuenta de que no era solo cosa de los humanos.  
-¡Oh no!, ¿tú también?- Dio tres largos pasos hacia su amigo quien se encontraba sobre una silla tratando de acomodar simétricamente la cosa brillante sobre el dintel de la ventana.  
-Bueno querido, el día de San Valentín es mañana y toda la calle pone decoraciones en ventanas y escaparates, sería muy grosero de mi parte no hacerlo, además es divertido. Se venden muchos libros de poesía estos días- El ángel termino con su tarea y bajo de la silla, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás contemplando su obra.  
-¿Te parece que esta simétrico?- Pregunto mirando a Crowley, este observo los corazones rojos y brillantes, exhaló y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.  
-Me parece aburrido, ridículo y simétrico- Azirafel decidió ignorar las primeras dos palabras y sonrió satisfecho.   
Tras el fallido Apocalipsis y el aún más fallido intento de ambos bandos por exterminarlos tanto Crowley como Azirafel sentían un extraño alivio, como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus alas.   
Crowley pasaba mucho más tiempo en la librería escuchando la vieja colección de música clásica de Azirafel (descansar un poco de Queen no venía tan mal), bebiendo su cada vez más menguante colección de vinos y contemplando al ángel pasar horas cuidando de sus libros con minuciosa devoción.   
Azirafel disfrutaba mucho las largas conversaciones que terminaban en Crowley, quien era el único con la preferencia fisiológica de dormir, roncando sobre su sillón en la singular postura que tomaba al sentarse; con todas sus largas extremidades contorsionadas en extraños ángulos. El ángel no tenía corazón para despertarlo y le echaba una manta encima más por cortesía que por necesidad.   
Ambos confiaban que después de la ingeniosa treta y el tremendo susto que habían dado en sus respectivas oficinas los dejaran en paz por un tiempo.  
Cayo la tarde sobre AZ FELL and Co y tanto el ángel como el demonio sostenían una acalorada discusión sobre cuál había sido el peor siglo, Crowley por supuesto, tenía una fuerte opinión sobre el tema.  
-El asqueroso y purulento siglo catorce fue el peor ángel…agh aún me dan arcadas de recordar el olor- Para enfatizar su punto y dar seriedad al mismo se quitó los lentes oscuros, los dejo junto a su copa de vino casi vacía. Miro fijamente al ángel con sus ojos de serpiente; Azirafel tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por efectos del alcohol que tenían bebiendo ya algunas horas.  
-Tienes un excelente punto ahí querido, pero creo que estas apresurándote a tus conclusiones. ¿Qué me dices del siglo quinto? Oh, eso fue muy desagradable de ver, y ni qué decir del siglo veinte, aun me pone triste pensar en eso- Azirafel dio un sobro a su copa y sonrió discretamente al ver a Crowley con el gesto desencajado como si lo que le acaba de decir fuera una total insensatez.  
-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Dijo Crowley gesticulando dramáticamente con sus manos largas.  
-No…no…no…no, yo estoy en lo correcto y…- El demonio se puso de pie, tambaleándose lentamente como una torre alta e inestable. Dio tumbos por el salón hasta un librero, saco un viejo libro y lo agito frente a Azirafel.  
“La Peste Negra” se leía en la portada del libro, con bellas letras doradas y engarzadas que contrastaban terriblemente con el nefasto contenido del volumen.  
-La pessssste ángel…la maldita pessste supera todas las cosas que se te puedan ocurrir, por lo tanto…aquí gano yo- En el rostro del ángel se dibujó una sonrisa tierna, asintió lentamente.  
-Admiro mucho tu determinación, y te concedo la razón por esta ocasión, el siglo catorce fue el peor de todos, hasta el momento- Azirafel alzo su copa dejando que el gesto acompañara sus palabras. Crowley se enderezo sabiéndose dueño de la verdad.  
-Espera ángel, ¿me estás dando por mi lado?- Reclamo el demonio después de unos segundos.  
-Oh Crowley querido, claro que sí.  
Después de volver a la sobriedad milagrosamente, Azirafel tomo asiento en su escritorio dispuesto a restaurar un valioso y antiguo volumen de 1572 de La Ilíada; apenas había retirado el protector plástico que guardaba el libro cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
-¡La puerta ángel!- Grito Crowley desde su despreocupada posición en el sofá del salón, desviando apenas su mirada del tomo de “Nubes Cósmicas: Donde nacen las estrellas” del Dr. Brian May, no es que leyera realmente el libro, pero vaya que disfrutaba viendo las fotografías en alta resolución.  
Azirafel se quitó los anteojos.  
-Si lo escuche Crowley, ¿te importaría atender?. Estoy algo ocupado aquí- El ángel espero unos segundos en suspenso hasta que escucho el rumor de Crowley moviéndose por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Sonrió agradecido.  
-Te agradezco cariño- Dijo para sí con satisfacción, volvió a su viejo libro.  
Ninguno de los dos pareció notar que era media noche y que ninguna visita a esa hora debía ser atendida. Crowley supo esto cuando abrió la puerta.  
-¡Oh por todos los….demonios!- Exclamo exaltado dando un salto involuntario hacia atrás. Ante su exabrupto y más rápido de lo que aparentaría Azirafel apareció a su lado.  
-Oh…por Dios- Musito el ángel menos dramático pero no menos sorprendido.  
De pie en la puerta de la librería estaba un niño de aproximadamente diez años, tenía el cabello rizado y alborotado, del color del algodón de azúcar. Había tierra y lágrimas en su rostro querubinesco y una de sus pequeñas alas lucia salpicaduras de sangre.  
El pequeño se llevó las manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas, trato de recomponerse alisándose los pliegues de la túnica blanca, observó a sus estupefactos espectadores.  
-Oh vaya, que vergonzoso, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, buenas noches, soy…  
-¡Sabemos perfectamente quien eres pequeño bastardo!, ¿Quién te envío, que haces aquí?- Exclamó el demonio con violencia y con una notoria actitud defensiva, sin notarlo se había situado dos pasos detrás de Azirafel.  
-¡Crowley!- Le reprendió el ángel, se giró hacia el pequeño y sonrió con cortesía.  
-Me disculpo por mi amigo, realmente no esperábamos que Cupido llamara a la puerta en medio de la noche- Tras el impacto inicial Azirafel noto el estado del pequeño ángel, su rostro adquirió una mueca de preocupación.  
-¡Pero querido!, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Azirafel se arrodillo frente a Cupido y lo examino, había una herida profunda en el nacimiento de su ala derecha, ahí el origen de la sangre.  
-Oh señor Azirafel ha sido un día terrible, iba volando usando la forma de un gorrión y alguien me ha disparado, no pude mantener mi forma y recordé que usted estaba por aquí, de verdad lamento el importunio, pero no supe que más hacer- Dijo el pequeño ángel con un léxico tan correcto que a Crowley le dieron nauseas.  
-Que lamentable, lo siento mucho Cupido- Azirafel noto el aire frío y húmedo de la noche y el deplorable estado de Cupido; se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al pequeño, Crowley indignado tomo al ángel por los hombros y lo encargo.  
-¿Estás loco, sabes lo que este enano puede hacer?...¡es un gran problema no lo dejes entrar!- Azirafel no comprendía la desmedida animosidad de su amigo por el pequeño y adorable Cupido y aunque no era la más ortodoxa de las situaciones su naturaleza angelical le impedía dejar solo al desamparado.  
-La última vez que me fije querido esta era mi casa y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo dejare afuera- Crowley, aun sin soltarle las solapas del saco miro a Cupido aun en la puerta.  
-¿Y si lo han mandado del cielo a espiarnos?...¿y si es una emboscada?...¡no seas tonto ángel!  
-Oh no, señor Crowley tenga por seguro que no tengo ninguna de esas intenciones, en cualquier caso soy Cupido y no tengo ninguna clase de poder o capacidad para hacer daño o ser conducto del mismo, solamente quisiera descansar aquí un momento- Explico Cupido aun sin atreverse a poner un pie en una casa a la que no había sido formalmente invitado. Ninguno de los dos sintió extrañeza alguna ante el hecho de que Cupido supiera sus nombres o donde encontrar a Azirafel; tanto en el cielo como en el infierno los chismes corrían muy rápido.  
Azirafel miro a Crowley puso sus manos sobre las del demonio que aún estaban sobre él, trato de tranquilizarlo.  
-Querido te estas poniendo en ridículo con esta actitud, no hay nadie más amable e inofensivo que Cupido y está en aprietos, por lo tanto- El ángel se soltó del agarre del demonio y extendió su mano al interior de la casa.  
-Cupido por favor- El pequeño ángel inclino la cabeza antes de entrar por la puerta, camino ceremonioso ante la estupefacta mirada de Crowley. Azirafel lo dirigió hacia el salón donde le proveyó de una manta y un poco de chocolate caliente. Azirafel tomo asiento a su lado y Crowley frente a él mirándole con desconfianza.  
-¿Te molestaría si reviso tu ala?- Preguntó Azirafel, Cupido asintió y deslizo levemente la manta de sus hombros.  
-Sí, debieron dispararte con una de esas armas que los humanos usan para jugar. Podría curarte de inmediato, ¿eso estaría bien?- Azirafel puso su mano sobre el ala herida dispuesto a realizar una curación milagrosa, Cupido se exaltó.  
-Mucho me temo Señor Azirafel que desde el…fallido Apocalipsis las reglas han cambiado un poco-Azirafel retrocedió contrariado.  
-¿De que estas hablando?- Replico Crowley poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose de forma amenazante hacia el pequeño ángel.  
-Desde aquel acontecimiento, los agentes de campo menores como yo tenemos que seguir las reglas muy…detalladamente. Eso incluye apegarnos a las leyes del plano físico que ocupamos y una estricta regla de comportamiento sigiloso, no podemos hacer contacto con ninguna criatura terrestre o divina- Explico Cupido. Azirafel lo observo por algunos segundos sin comprender muy bien a que se refería, Crowley se aclaró la garganta.  
-Quiere decir que mientras estés en la tierra tienes que arreglártelas por ti mismo y no buscar en absoluto ayuda, ¿no?. Vaya ese cara de mono de Gabriel sí que debió estar de ml humor- Cupido soltó una risilla nerviosa, Azirafel no estaba tan contento.  
-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Qué barbaridad!. Dejarte a tu suerte siendo que eres un agente de campo menor con poderes limitados, que ángeles tan…descorteces!- Azirafel se puso de pie acalorado, la crueldad hacia las criaturas más pequeñas siempre le había repugnado.  
Salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación dejando solos a Cupido y Crowley. El demonio se acercó al pequeño ángel con actitud intimidatoria.  
-Seguramente no esperabas encontrarme aquí, ¿no?- Crowley quería a ese pequeño motor de problemas fuera de la librería cuanto antes, por lo que, para asustarlo, se despojó de los lentes oscuros esperando que sus aterradora pupilas pusieran a correr al pequeño ángel.  
\- Ciertamente no esperaba encontrar al gran A.J. Crowley, pero resulto muy agradable. Y hay tanto amor aquí que ya me empiezo a sentir mejor- Expreso Cupido con tranquilidad. Crowley asegurándose que Azirafel no estuviera cerca se inclinó frente al pequeño ángel.  
-¡Escúchame bien pequeño bastardo, he visto lo que puedes hacer y se quién eres. Ese ángel es muy ingenuo pero quiero que te guardes tus tonterías y te vayas cuanto antes y no quiero ver ninguna estúpida flecha cerca de Azirafel o de mí!- Dijo entre dientes el exasperado demonio. Cupido asintió mortificado.  
-Oh no señor Crowley lo que menos deseo es dar problemas, no se preocupe su secreto está a salvo conmigo , y por cierto realmente lamento lo de…usted sabe, el muro- Respondió Cupido con naturalidad y para decepción del demonio nada intimidado, Crowley rechino los dientes.  
-¡Pequeño hijo de…  
-¡Crowley quieres dejar de intimidar a nuestro invitado, realmente no sé qué te pasa el día de hoy!- Dijo Azirafel entrando con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos. Crowley salto hacia atrás alejándose de Cupido.  
Azirafel limpio lo mejor que pudo la herida en la espalda de Cupido, extrajo un proyectil de caucho, lo arrojo al cubo de basura indignado y procedió a aplicar una gasa limpia sobre la herida.  
-Creo que con eso será suficiente. Tu ala debeRA sentirse mejor mañana- Azirafel dio dos palmaditas a la cabeza de Cupido y este asintió. Sus pupilas plateadas chisporroteaban de gratitud, parpadeó un par de veces agotado.  
-Ahora supongo que querrás descansar. Duerme aquí un rato querido. Nosotros estaremos por aquí por si necesitas cualquier cosa- Cupido se recostó sobre el brazo del sillón y Azirafel lo cubrió bien con la manta.  
Crowley miraba todo indignado.  
“Veinte minutos aquí y ya lo quiere más que a mí”  
Sacudió la cabeza e hizo un puchero. Azirafel camino hacia él, lo tomo por el codo y lo condujo a otra habitación.  
-¿Y puedo saber que te ha hecho el pobre Cupido?, hace un momento pensé que lo morderías-Cuestiono acusadoramente el ángel. Crowley se cruzó de brazos.  
-Esa pequeña bestia cabeza de algodón es más poderoso y peligroso de lo que crees, no debería pasar aquí la noche, me incomoda, quiero que se vaya Azirafel- Dijo Crowley entre dientes, Azirafel enderezo la espalda.  
-No encuentro razón alguna para tu comportamiento Crowley, él no te ha hecho nada y ya he decidido que pase aquí la noche- Aunque a Crowley siempre le había gustado ver a Azirafel en su poco vista actitud dominante e impositiva ahora no tenía tiempo para soñar despierto. La presencia de Cupido representaba una amenaza latente. Cupido tenía el poder de leer sentimientos, de potenciarlos hasta niveles insoportables dejando a sus víctimas desvalidas ante ellos. Cupido era un psíquico poderoso y Crowley no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo en caso de que quisiera inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Por lo tanto, estaba un poco jodido.  
-¿O ha pasado algo que yo no sé? Si ha pasado algo y por eso te sientes incomodo dímelo y lo resolveremos querido- Y ahí iba de nuevo el tonto de Azirafel haciendo sus preguntas que solo hacían que Crowley se sintiera blando y con el rostro caliente. Permaneció en silencio mordiéndose la lengua.  
No podría decirle que hace seis mil años el pequeño Cupido había inaugurado su cacería de enamorados con el mismo. Era vergonzoso y estúpido. Azirafel se apartaría aterrado de él y nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra, sin saber por qué Crowley sintió el estómago lleno de cólera y la boca de veneno.  
-¡Pues si ese enano sigue aquí yo no!- Exclamó el demonio ante el estupefacto ángel, camino cual turbión hasta la puerta y desapareció en medio de la noche dejando a Azirafel con la palabra en la boca.  
Azirafel siempre había considerado a Crowley una persona temperamental y esa parte de su carácter era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de él, ahora que podían convivir más sin temor a ser descubiertos también había descubierto que el demonio Crowley, increíblemente, era un sentimental incognito. Aun y con todo eso, verlo salir tan aparatosamente por la puerta era muy extraño y había dejado a Azirafel con una sensación molesta e incómoda en el estómago.  
Pensó en ir tras él, cuando el sonido de unos pasos pequeños a sus espaldas lo alerto.  
Cupido estaba de pie tras el con la manta atada como una túnica larga, se mordía el labio mortificado.  
-Me temo que mi presencia ha incomodado al señor Crowley, para serle honesto, siempre he puesto muy incomodos a los demonios- Azirafel trato de cambiar su semblante para no angustiar más el pequeño ángel.  
-No, no querido es solo que Crowley está un poco a la defensiva, seguro ya sabes que no somos los favoritos de…- Azirafel apunto hacia el cielo, explicando su punto.  
-No tiene que ver contigo- Aseguro  
Mas sin embargo Cupido sabía que sí que tenía que ver con él, siglos antes , cuando el fuera apenas una presencia menor, una flamita de gracia pequeña practicando con su arco y flecha. En sus primeros tiros de practica su flecha había rozado la espalda de la serpiente antigua que trepara por el muro del jardín del Edén. Jamás olvidaría esos ojos dorados sorprendidos ante el acontecimiento.  
Siglos después supo que aquella flecha había apenas tocado al demonio Crowley y aunque en ese entonces su flechas no eran tan poderosas como ahora y dudaba que pudieran tener efecto en un demonio, ahora era evidente que si lo tenían. Cupido había buscado por siglos a Crowley para disculparse y ofrecerse a revertir cualquier efecto que su malograda flecha hubiera tenido. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para esas cosas.  
-Ahora debes regresar a dormir, mañana es un día muy atareado para ti y debes estar fuerte- Azirafel condujo a Cupido de nuevo hacia el sofá, el pequeño ángel se recostó.  
-¿Sabe por qué los demonios se sienten incomodos conmigo? Todos los demonios que he conocido, siempre han pensado, en lo profundo de sus oscuros corazones, que no deben ser amados por nadie. Aunque yo no creo eso. ¿Y usted Señor Azirafel, que piensa?- El ángel se quedó callado meditando gravemente en las palabras de Cupido. Le invadió un terror trepidante de imaginar que Crowley pudiera tener una idea tan errónea de sí mismo, tan desalentadora y lúgubre. Si alguien merecía ser amado, ese era Crowley.  
Azirafel, aun con esa sensación pesada y fría en la boca del estómago volvió a su libro del que tanto lo habían alejado por esta noche. Tenía ganas de salir a buscar a Crowley pero se sentía un poco culpable, todo este lio había empezado por su inflexibilidad ante la petición del demonio por echar a Cupido. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de aceptar que lo había hecho porque sentía que Cupido era aún uno de los suyos. Se sintió más apesadumbrado al pensar que Crowley pudiera sentir que Azirafel no lo consideraba uno de los suyos, hipotéticamente hablando.  
-Oh cariño, pero si eres lo más mío que tengo- Dijo para así penas en un hilo de voz. A veces lamentaba que su inherente divinidad le impidiera ser consciente de la mundanalidad de las cosas; a Azirafel le estaba costando mucho identificar todos los sentimientos que recién empezara a experimentar últimamente, en especial cerca de Crowley. A veces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de pasar sus dedos por ese sensacional cabello rojo, de expresarle cuán importante era para él su presencia y compañía pero Azirafel nunca estaba seguro de si esto sería correcto o apropiado, tenía miedo de hacer algo que pudiera incomodar a Crowley y elegía no hacer nada en absoluto.  
El demonio Crowley caminaba por las calles de Soho que conocía tan bien, para su desgracia los corazones rojos y los querubines blancos lo abofeteaban en la cara a donde fuera que mirara.   
Aunque era bien entrada la noche los humanos entraban y salían de las tiendas con cajas de chocolates, galletas, flores y algunos más aventurados de tiendas para adultos con artefactos que Crowley había diseñado inicialmente como prototipos de instrumentos de tortura haya por los años sesentas.  
Si, había huido como un demente de la librería por que el enano de Cupido le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero Crowley no lo podía evitar. Se palpo la pequeña cicatriz, la única en su cuerpo, bajo el omóplato derecho. Si apenas un pequeño rasguño lo había convertido en un blandengue sentimental derritiéndose por cada centímetro de Azirafel , no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si al pequeño bastardo se le ocurría lanzarle una flecha directamente, probablemente explotaría como un globo lleno de confeti.  
Si había algo que Crowley entendía bien era a la naturaleza. Grítale a una planta y crecerá bella y aterrorizada, susúrrale al oído a un humano que se coma esa dona extra y se comerá toda la caja; la naturaleza era infalible y si el, con su naturaleza poderosa y aguerrida era herido de lleno por alguna de las flechas de Cupido estaba seguro que caería rendido a los pies de Azirafel como un vil tapete, un atractivo y genial tapete.  
Y no es que le desagradara tanto la idea, pero Azirafel no había dado muestra alguna de sentir lo mismo por él y no podía culparlo. Amar a un demonio no debía ser algo fácil, aun para el corazón noble y bueno de Azirafel.   
Por lo tanto estar bajo el mismo techo que el ángel que tenía el potencial de convertirlo en dicho tapete no era la más inteligente de las ideas.  
Cupido estaba, en pocas palabras, mortificado. Su trabajo nunca había sido fácil y conforme los tiempos avanzaban el amor se volvía cada vez más y más difícil. Conforme la humanidad se enterraba más en las arenas del tiempo les había tenido que ayudar no solo a encontrar el amor romántico, si no muchas otras clases de amor que pese a estar en su código genético habían ido perdiendo y olvidando. Ahora estaba a cargo del amor propio, el amor a los desamparados, el amor al prójimo, a la humanidad y a los animales. Sus días eran cada vez más largos y difíciles y sus porcentajes de fracasos iban a la alta. Y ahora tras seis mil años uno de sus primeros deslices le venía a mortificar de nuevo.  
Decidió que no sería así.  
Lleno de determinación agito con trabajos sus lastimadas alas. Se sintió aliviado al no sentir dolor alguno y supo que aunque Azirafel no había usado sus milagros en el su toque angelical había ayudado a sanar rápidamente y claro también estaba la poderosa, sólida y fragante energía del amor que inundaba cada rincón del edificio.   
Una de sus plumas se desprendió y la atrapo entre sus palmas, la froto un poco y la acerco a sus labios.  
-No tengas miedo- Susurro contra la pluma y soplo convirtiéndola en una chispa plateada que salió disparada.  
-Bien, eso deberá bastar.  
Los primero rayos de la mañana empezaron a filtrarse por los ventanales de la librería. Azirafel se dio cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche sin hacer absolutamente nada más que pensar en Crowley. Sintió una presencia a su lado y pronto vio al demonio a su derecha, sentado muy cerca de el en una silla que claramente no estaba ahí hace algunos segundos. Crowley no llevaba sus lentes oscuros puestos.  
Esta vez Azirafel no dudo. Se arrojó a los brazos de Crowley abrazándolo estrechamente.  
-Oh querido que bueno que regresaste, estaba muy preocupado por ti, lamento todo lo que paso, no quise que te sintieras incomodo, lo siento tanto- Crowley, quien a este punto ya estaba cansado de los embotellamientos emocionales sin sentido sujeto con determinación el rostro del ángel, lo vio a los ojos; a esos hermoso, azules y tiernos ojos.  
-Azirafel… tu sabes que yo…  
-Si querido, lo sé. ¿Sabes que yo también verdad? Nunca pienses ni por un segundo que no te amo- Crowley lo beso y para ambos fue como si el universo explotara en sus corazones.  
Azirafel se separó un poco cuando noto pétalos blancos caer del techo.  
-Cariño, ¿tu estás haciendo eso?- Pregunto a Crowley quien veía los grandes y fragantes pétalos caer sobre ellos como una suave lluvia.  
-No, pensé que lo hacías tú.  
Ambos miraron hacia arriba y encontraron a un renovado y rozagante Cupido subido sobre una de las altas bigas del techo, sacudiendo una robusta rama de acacia sobre sus cabezas. El pequeño ángel sonreía satisfecho.  
-Enano largo de aquí, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Dijo el demonio ya sin dejo de violencia, sosteniendo a su ángel entre sus brazos.  
-¡El gran Cupido aun lo tiene chicos!- Dijo el pequeño ángel revoloteando sobre ellos, batiendo sus alas al salir volando por la ventana como un destello plateado.


End file.
